


Adore Me

by bobblowdryar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Romance, Song Based, Song Inspired, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblowdryar/pseuds/bobblowdryar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's crushing and Frank hardly knows he exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song based:www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5B8N7…

Hey Princess  
Gerard's P.O.V.

//I held his small body in my arms and kissed behind his ear. Frank looked up at me with his beautiful hazel eyes and I leaned down pressing my lips to his. Everything about him was perfect i'd do anything to make him happy. I brushed his hair away from his eyes and sized our hands together.

"Frank Iero you make me so happy." I mumbled into his ear. 

He smiled at me and ran his fingers through my hair before kissing me gently. 

"Gerard?" He asked// 

"Yeah baby?" 

"Its time to get up, freak" Mikey threw a pair of underwear at me "Might wanna change those. That's the third dream this week" 

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I picked a pair of black skinny jeans up off the floor and smelled them before pulling them up over my legs. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Too much, why don't you just ask him out already?" he asked, leaning against the door fame sipping from a cup of coffee.

I sighed and picked a white button up from my closet and threw it on. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow and unbuttoned the first two buttons. "It's not that easy, Mikey. Not all of us have the entire school population waiting to get some" I picked up my deodorant and slipped my hand up my shirt to roll it on my armpits. 

"Hey it's not the entire school, and you should just ask him to skip class with you. He looks like a bad boy type." He suggested with a smile. 

"And miss class? Yeah i'll pass"

Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed "I'll be in the car, make sure you brush your hair you fucking nerd."

He walked away disappearing down the stairs and I sighed. I tucked my shirt into my jeans and put on a belt. Adding some gel to my fingers I ran them through my hair. It still looked messy but put together. I slung my bag over my shoulder and sprayed cologne. I coughed and slipped on my worn black chuck tailors before running downstairs and heading out to the car. 

I got into the drivers side of the car and sighed "oooh you clean up nice" Mikey laughed and looked out the window.

I rolled my eyes. started the car and backed out of the driveway. "I wish he'd talk to me."

"why don't you ask him to the spring formal?" Mikey offered.

I laughed "With me? Yeah right."

"Gerard, listen. How do you expect me to help you if you won't even listen to anything I have to say?"

I sighed and nodded "You're right"

He smiled "I know, now drop me off around the corner I don't want to be seen with you." 

☽☽☽

I sat behind Frank in English class today and looked into his open bag. I noticed a lighter and an empty box of cigarettes and smiled. When there were only five minutes left of class I poked him with the eraser of my pencil gently. He turned around and smiled at me. "Can I help you?"

"Wanna skip next period? I could use a smoke." I made sure my voice wasn't shaking when I asked and showed him my box of cigarettes in my pocket. He nodded quickly and looked back at the board. 

At the end of class I picked up my bag and waited in the hall for him. He followed and we walked out the backdoor and sat a few feet into the woods behind the high school. We sat by a big tree and I handed him a cigarette and my lighter.

I'm sitting alone with Frank Iero I thought to myself. I started shaking and put a cigarette between my own lips to stop the nerves. Frank went to hand me the lighter and frowned. 

"You're shaking. Here let me do it." He moved closer and lit my cigarette for me. I forced the blush that crept up on my cheeks back down and smiled. "Thanks. Its just kinda chilly out still" 

he smiled back and nodded "Thank god its almost spring. I hate winter." I nodded and began to calm down. "Tell me about you. We haven't really talked much since you moved here except when I forget a pencil."

He laughed and inhaled on his cigarette again. His laugh was one of the cutest thing I'd ever heard. I smiled and bit my lip. "Uh well I moved here in october, my name is frank, my dad left us, my moms pregnant. I play guitar and I like coffee? I'm not really that interesting how about you?" 

I exhaled and nodded. "I'm not really that interesting either, I have a brother, my mom and dad are still together, I've lived here all my life and have a dog. I also like coffee."

His smile grew. "I love dogs, what kind of dog is it?" 

"Uh, a Siberian Husky, German Shepard mix, he's only 8 weeks old. You can come over and see him if you want." 

Frank nodded quickly. "Okay we can get coffee too since we both like that" I smiled wider and nodded "Today?"

He nodded "yeah sure I'll text my mom to let her know it'll be fun."

☽☽☽

I waited outside the main entrance for Frank when he arrived we walked back to the car together. I couldn't help but to look at him. He was shorter than any 16 year old i'd ever met and was wearing jeans and a red flannel. I quickly looked ahead when he turned his head to look at me. When we got to the car I took franks bag and opened the side door for him and put his bag in the trunk. I got in the drivers side. "We just have to wait for my brother, he refuses to walk out with me"

He nodded "Who's your brother?"

"Mikey Way as much as he denies it" I chuckled.

Frank shrugged and looked at me "Well you look alike it explains a lot." 

I shrugged and Mikey slipped into the back of the car. "Please tell me we aren't in one of your dreams"

I shot mikey a glare and looked at Frank who was back to looking out the window Thank god. 

When we got back to the house Mikey went inside and I took frank into the backyard to meet our dog. The new puppy barked and ran over to us clawing at franks pants. "Aye! Muddy!" I picked up a stick and threw it to the back of the yard. "I'm so sorry about him.." I looked down at Franks pant leg and saw it was covered in dirt. "Well now you know why we call him muddy.."

Frank smiled "it's okay I promise, he's adorable." Frank squatted down and clapped his hands "Come here boy!" Muddy came trotting over carrying the stick in his mouth and dropped it in front of frank.

"Will you be okay out here with him while I make us some coffee?"

"We'll manage" He replied looking up at me smiling. 

 

☽☽☽(three months later)

 

Frank continued to come over every day after that. Him and Mikey even became friends and we were all able to hang out together. Mikey stopped trying to embarrass me after the third time frank hung out but kept pestering me to make a move before i got stuck in the 'friend zone'. 

One night after school Mikey came down to my room and knocked on the door while I was drawing. "Come in."

He stepped in and looked around "Gerard, you're asking Frank out." He sat at the end of my bed and I shook my head. 

"Gerard he likes you"

I shook my head. "He thinks of me as just a friend. I accepted that" 

Mikey shook his head and moved closer to me "Gerard. He likes you." 

I bit my lip and put down my drawing. "Okay.. How do you know?" 

Mikey looked at me like I was stupid "Gerard, I just know. Why can't you trust me? I was right about asking him to skip class wasn't I?"

I nodded and rubbed my face. "Fine, how do I ask him?" 

Mikey shrugged "You know him better than me." Mikey stood up and left the room leaving me alone. I sighed and laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. 

I laid their for hours thinking about Frank.

Gerard, you have straight A's but you can't even think of a way to ask out the guy you like? I sighed and looked over at my cd's when finally it hit me.

I'm going to make Frank a mix tape.

☽☽☽

Frank and I walked to our favorite place in the park. We'd usually come here when life got too hard and we just had to talk about everything for a few hours. I sat in the grass and put my backpack next to me. I took a deep breath and lit a cigarette between my lips before taking out my cordless CD player and handing Frank a disk. On the CD it read What if all the stars aligned, Could I ever make you mine? Frank smiled and read the writing on the CD. He bit his lip and looked at me. "Did you just.." I cut him off by kissing him gently. I pulled away after a minute and nodded "Yeah.. I did."

He smiled and nodded "Okay.. so does that mean we're like.." 

"Together?" I finished for him 

He nodded and smiled wider "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that a lot."

I pulled the smaller boy into my arms and kissed behind his ear gently. 

"Frank Iero you make me so happy." I mumbled into his ear. 

He giggled and looked up at me before kissing me gently, he ran his fingers through my hair and put a hand on my neck. I held his waist and in that moment it was perfect. In that moment my dreams were coming true.

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I've wanted to be with you for the last three months you stupid dick." 

I smiled and kissed his temple "I've wanted to be with you even longer."


End file.
